User talk:Jumping Melons56932/Archive 3
18:15, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :Re... valuations? That's not even a word, and it's not what you wrote before. Why do your archives even need names? 19:53, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Good Job At getting everyone pissed. What part of "I implore you not to respond" did you not understand. I told you because I KNEW you would react this way. -- 19:43, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Farewell You need not ask for forgiveness from me, and know that I greatly appreciate your words. I hope you may return someday (albeit with a better attitude towards everyone (me, the other admins, and all other users). Peace be upon you, friend. 19:49, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, see you on the Battlefield Doesn't matter if you're actively editing or not, we're all still comrades on the Battlefield. --(ROK) DK0010 (talk) 12:58, April 17, 2014 (UTC)(ROK) DK0010 Your Request As I told you long ago, if anyone comes here to harass you and cause trouble, they will be blocked. No need to effectively erase you from the Wiki. -- 20:01, April 30, 2014 (UTC) This is none of our concern. We shouldn't have to baby you.-- ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 20:09, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Obviously we will block anyone who comes on the site causing trouble. But we won't delete you from history, that is totally ridiculous. We're not in charge of anything IRL for you, that is your own problem. We're just Wiki admins, not people who do your personal bidding. 21:15, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Per everyone's replies above, Arrow. "Erasing" you would violate certain rules, BF:DDD, for example. What you post online is public information, I implore you to keep this in mind next time. Having said that, I will personally deal with any of these potential harassers if they come here to do harm. Sound good? By the way, you yourself can remove any personal info (such as your name, location, etc.). I see you have already done that. You can also go through your uploads and delete any potentially revealing files, though I doubt there are any. This is fully under your control. 22:11, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Then taking the above comments into consideration I would at least like to be able to delete my blog posts? I'll wait a few hours for a reply on that but I feel that would be reasonable? Most people won't sift through archives so I would see it as a decent way to deal with my problem. Of course there's no point if you plan to re-instate all of them as soon as I delete them so I'll ask first.-- Hyperborrean22Talk 06:15, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Negative -- 11:36, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :As per awy. Most of your blog posts are community news, and the rest are discussions. These kind of things don't get deleted. If you don't want it on the internet, you shouldn't have put it here, or you should've changed your wiki name to not match your PSN name. We take absolutely no responsibity for what people do IRL. We deal with troublemaking users on this site, but absolutely nothing else for you. Your problem, not ours. :This is no concern to the administration of this wiki. Get the picture already? 15:37, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :How do I change my wiki name? Don't say it's impossible because I've seen a user do it. Hyperborrean22Talk 16:42, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ::That you can do. Just ask a staff member. -- 16:49, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Where do I need to go? Hyperborrean22Talk 16:56, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Just go and ask any staff member. If you need help, ask Patch who actually has changed his name. -- 17:01, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Permission to delete this conversation so as to hide the fact it was changed and concern was even discussed? I'm 99% confident there is a small section of policy which says that's allowed.--Jumping Melons56932 19:04, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Negative. Create an archive. 20:32, May 1, 2014 (UTC) }}